Mr. Clown Face
Ein wenig nervös saß ich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl vor all den Bildschirmen und drehte mich im Kreis herum. Mein Blick wanderte langsam zur Uhr hinüber, deren Zeiger mir 15 Minuten nach Mitternacht anzeigte. Es war das erste Mal, dass man mich für die Spätschicht eingesetzt hatte und der Gedanke, dass ich und Carol die einzigen Personen im Gebäude waren, bei denen es sich nicht um Patienten handelte, ängstigte mich schon ein wenig. Es war schlimm genug, dass ich einen Job in der Psychiatrie annehmen musste, um finanziell über die Runden zu kommen, aber nachts? Man hätte meinen können, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, wenn eine zweite Person mit dabei wäre, aber leider wurden Carol und ich in verschiedene Stationen eingeteilt. Dummerweise war ich diejenige, die in der geschlossenen Abteilung aufpassen musste. Mein Blick wanderte über die Monitore hinweg, die mir Einblicke in Räume offenbarten, in welche ich nicht einmal meinen schlimmsten Feind einsperren würde. Besonders nicht, wenn einer von IHNEN in einem solchen Raum saß. Verrückte, Geisteskranke, Psychopathen. Sie waren krank, das wusste ich, aber auch wenn sie letztendlich nichts dafür konnten, so waren sie dennoch eben diese Monster, die ich als Kind des Nachts und meinem Bett befürchtete. Die Dunkelheit war noch nie ein Freund von mir gewesen und das war sie jetzt erst recht nicht. Alles was ich vernahm, war das Ticken der Uhr, während ich den armen und verstörten Seelen auf den Bildschirmen dabei zusah, wie sie an den Wänden klopften, weinend in der Ecke saßen oder sich selber Dinge zuflüsterten. Ich hatte Angst vor ihnen, aber andererseits war ich auch gleichzeitig fasziniert von den Abgründen der menschlichen Psyche, die sich mir hier vor meinen eigenen Augen offenbarten. Mein Blick blieb schließlich an einem der Insassen hängen. Sein Name war Henry Brighton und er war seit ungefähr sechs Jahren in dieser Anstalt. Anscheinend hatte er irgendetwas Schreckliches erlebt; einen schweren Schock habe er erlitten, hatte man mir gesagt. Als man ihn fand soll er jedoch nicht ängstlich gewirkt haben, denn auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Grinsen festgesetzt, angeblich hervorgerufen durch den schweren Schock. Eine meiner Kolleginnen, Sarah, hatte einst eine Art Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut, was vorher noch nie jemandem gelungen war. Eines Tages, als sie ihm sein Essen brachte und seine Tür öffnete, sah sie ihn in der Ecke sitzen - mit einem grauenvollen, breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Carol erzählte mir, dass Sarah nie wieder in die Nähe von Henrys Raum wollte und sie auch nicht mehr schlafen könne. Einen Monat später fand man ihren toten Körper in ihrer Wohnung. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie sich erhängt, doch etwas an ihrem Tod war höchst ungewöhnlich - und das war ein verstörtes und unnatürlich grässliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ich zoomte an Henry heran. Seine Augen waren leer und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich der blanke Schrecken ab. Ich sah genauer hin - er zitterte wie verrückt und außerdem kratzte er sich am Arm. Dies schadete ihm jedoch nicht, denn er hatte sich nachdem jemand vor seiner Zelle den Tod von Sarah erwähnt hatte, wie ein Wahnsinniger alle seine Fingerkuppen abgebissen. Plötzlich begann der Bildschirm zu rauschen und zu verschwimmen. Ich versuchte es durch ein paar Knopfdrücke wieder zu stabilisieren, doch ich scheiterte. Stattdessen schaltete ich die Lautsprecher an. Zunächst vernahm ich nur ein leises Rauschen. Plötzlich ertönte von einem der Lautsprecher ein lauter, markerschütternder Schrei! Ich sprang auf. Ein anderer Lautsprecher - ein weiterer Schrei! Und noch einer und noch einer! Bis alle Lautsprecher zu einem einzigen Schrei-Chor verschmolzen. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu und schaltete die Lautsprecher sofort wieder ab. Plötzlich begannen sämtliche Lichter zu flackern und als ich versuchte das Licht ein und aus zu schalten, erlosch es komplett. Ich tastete zitternd nach einer Taschenlampe und begab mich in Richtung der Zellen. Als ich jedoch den großen, langen Gang betrat war wieder alles still. Nicht ein einziges Geräusch war mehr zu hören. Langsam ging ich zu Henrys Raum hinüber und leuchtete durch das kleine Sichtfenster seiner Tür. Er saß nicht mehr in der Ecke und er lag auch nicht in seinem Bett. Stattdessen hatte er sich direkt vor der Kamera positioniert. Ich wich verunsichert zurück und wandte mich der Zelle gegenüber zu, doch auch der dortige Insasse hatte sich wie gelähmt vor die Kamera gestellt und blickte zu ihr hinauf. Ich bekam es plötzlich mit der Angst zu tun und rannte zurück zu meinem Raum. Als ich die Tür öffnete, schien mir das Licht der Monitore und der wieder angegangenen Lichter entgegen. Offenbar schienen die Bildschirme wieder zu funktionieren, doch als ich meinen Blick auf sie richtete, wünschte ich mir, dass sie wieder ausgingen. Jeder einzelne Insasse, hatte sich an genau derselben Stelle positioniert und blickte in die Kamera - mit einem wahnsinnigen, verstörenden Grinsen! Das war's! Ich packte mir die Taschenlampe und rannte hinüber in Richtung Carol. Als ich jedoch ihren Raum erreichte und klopfte, merkte ich, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Warum war sie offen? Ängstlich betrat ich den Raum und ging auf den Stuhl zu, auf welchem Carol normalerweise immer saß und Kaffee trank. Carol?, fragte ich verunsichert. Bist du hier irgendwo? Ich erhielt keine Antwort. Ich drehte mich um und wollte meinen Chef anrufen, doch als ich den Flur betrat, lief ich mitten in Carols Arme hinein. Ihre Augen waren vollkommen leer und ihre Haut war blass wie der Tod und ihre Lippen - hatten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen verformt. Erschrocken schrie ich auf und stieß sie von mir weg. Ich rannte so schnell ich nur konnte, an den Zellen vorbei und hinüber zum Haupteingang. Plötzlich fing es an. Zuerst nur ganz leise, doch dann wurde es immer lauter. Die Insassen begannen zu lachen, einer nach dem anderen. Und es war kein herzliches Lachen, kein fröhliches Lachen - es war purer Wahnsinn! Er ist bald da-ha!, riefen sie mir hinterher. Wer? Wer???, dachte ich bei mir. Dann begann das Kichern der Insassen zu einem lauten Lachen zu verschmelzen und sie riefen wie im Chor: Mr. Clown Face kommt! Mr. Clown Face kommt! Wer nicht lächelt, den wird er zum lächeln bringen. Panisch rannte ich davon. Tränen waren mir in die Augen gestiegen und ich spürte wie sich das pure Entsetzen in meinem Körper auszubreiten begann und damit anfing das Blut in meinen Adern gefrieren zu lassen. Gerade als ich die Tür erreicht hatte, gingen wieder sämtliche Lichter im Gebäude aus. Dann ertönte wieder Schreie. Ich kauerte mich zusammen und kroch in eine Ecke. Nach wenigen Sekunden stoppte das Schreien abrupt. Dann geschah einige Minuten lang gar nichts und schließlich ging das Licht wieder an. Ich sah auf. Mitten im Gang stand plötzlich ein rotes Paket mit einer Schleife darum. Langsam kroch ich hinüber zu betrachtete das Paket. Ein Zettel hing daran und vorsichtig nahm ich ihn in die Hand. Ein Lachen kann so ansteckend sein. Lasst uns eine Epidemie auslösen! Was auch immer in dem Paket war, ich wollte es nicht herausfinden, aber irgendetwas trieb mich dazu. Ich öffnete langsam den Deckel und schaute hinein. Es war ein Bild, ein vollkommen gewöhnliches Bild. Ich hielt es hoch und sah es an, doch mein Hinsehen, verwandelte sich jedoch schon bald in ein Starren. In dem Moment wusste ich nicht, wie mir geschah. Mit einem mal gehorchten mir meine Muskeln nicht mehr und meine Mundwinkel wurden quasi in die Höhe gerissen. Da hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Scheibe hinter mir. Es war ein unheimlicher, breit grinsender Mann mit einm Ballon in der Hand. Im Glas der Fensterscheiben erkannte ich nun auch voller Panik, dass sich nun auch auf meinem Gesicht ein durch und durch abscheuliches Grinsen ausgebreitet hatte. Der Mann vor mir neigte den Kopf nach links und rechts, ohne dabei sein Grinsen zu verlieren. Er betrachtete mich eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich zu sprechen begann. Es klang wie ein verrücktes Kichern, in das Worte mit eingeflochten waren. Weißt du? Ich war auch mal in diesem Gebäude. Eingesperrt haben sie mich, behaupteten ich wäre wahnsinnig. Dabei lächle ich doch einfach nur gerne. Die anderen Patienten haben auch gerne mit mir gelächelt, aber ihn hat es nach ein paar Tagen nicht mehr so sehr gefallen, deshalb haben sie dafür gesorgt, dass sie es nicht mehr fühlen... lächeln tun sie aber immer noch. Sie haben mich vergessen - aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass alle wieder zu weinen anfangen. Deshalb komme ich manchmal vorbei und bringe Geschenke mit, um dafür zu sorgen, dass alle wieder lächeln können. Dann begann er plötzlich lautstark zu lachen und das Lachen war verstörender und wahnsinniger als das aller anderen Patienten. Ich versucte mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, doch stattdessen begann ich nun ebenfalls zu lachen. Es hört mnicht auf! Ich will das nicht! Verzweifelt und vor Angst vollkommen verwirrt, rannte ich an dem Mann vorbei und aus der Tür hinaus, bis ich auf der Straße zum Stehen kam. Der Mann sah mir grinsend nach und winkte. In dem Moment platzte der Ballon in seinen Händen und ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich von einem heftigen Stoß, von der Seite durch die Luft geschleudert und landete auf dem harten Asphalt. Ich spürte wie Blut über meine Augen und das restliche Gesicht lief. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht mehr spüren und ich hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Dann schwanden meine Sinne, aber eines verschwand nicht. Das grässliche und wahnsinnige Grinsen... Am nächsten Tag: Am nächsten Morgen fand eine Passantin die Leiche von Elise Warrington vor der örtlichen Psychiatrie. Sie rief sofort die Polizei, welche am Tatort jedoch nur ein rotes Paket, mit einer Botschaft darin, finden konnte. Die Welt wird lächeln. Dies war die Botschaft, die mit zittrigen Fingern auf das Blatt Papier geschrieben war. Kurz darauf fand man Carol Winters mehrere Meilen entfernt durch den Wald irren. Als man sie fand lächelte sie die Polizisten breit an und fragte sie, ob sie ihn gefunden hätten. Als man sie daraufhin fragte wen sie meinte, antwortete sie nur, dass er wiederkommen wird. Als man alte Akten hervor kramte, fand man die eines vor 20 Jahren verstorbenen Patienten namens Anthony Jenkins. Auf dem Bild, was mit in der Akte lag, grinste er über das ganze Gesicht in die Kamera. Es wurde gesagt, dass er ein schweres Trauma durch früheren Missbrauch erlitten hatte und es sich daher zur Aufgabe machte, dafür zu sorgen, dass kein Mensch mehr traurig sein müsse. Er wurde als überaus unangenehmer Zeitgenosse beschrieben, welcher einem ständig einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schließlich starb er auf höchst unnatürliche Weise. Er lachte stundenlang, bis er schließlich erstickte. Sein Leichnam verschwand jedoch auf unerklärliche Art und Weise. Alles was von ihm übrig blieb, war ein Foto auf dessen Rückseite er eine Nachricht verfasst hatte. Nun sind eure Patienten wieder traurig, aber keine Sorge. Sie werden lachen, sie werden ALLE wieder lachen! Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Tod